Autumn Days and Romatic Ways
by iMe001
Summary: Hectic crowds leave Hermione looking for some peace and quiet...and Fred, of course.


**Wow. And I mean wow.**

**It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? Well, before you all turn your backs…**

**I AM SO SORRY!!**

**It's been like, five months since my last update. I know I've been a severe let-down to all my amazing reviewers. You guys really have supported me, but I have to admit, I've been so caught up with personally stuff that fanfiction fell to the back of my mind awhile go.**

**However, than Death Cab for Cutie's amazing song 'What Sarah Said' started playing on my computer, and I decided it was time to brush off the cobwebs.**

**So I'm back, and I'm planning on staying.**

**Disclaimer: Ohh how I've missed these. I do not own HP or any of it's characters. Wow, that was pretty formal. Mad props to me!**

The blur of voices erupted as the door opened, and I walked with my head held high into the sea of people. Cho Chang passed on my left, holding Cedric Diggory's hand and giving him a signature pout. I merely raised my eyebrows in their direction. As they passed, Cedric was scoffing and laughing, while Cho was giggling at him like a puppy looking for a bone. I'm sure he'd give her a few "bones" later.

I held my books tight to my chest, elbowing my way through the crowd as I headed for the library. My hair, as uncontrollable as always, blew into my eyes as I hurriedly knocked into a small first-year girl with large, watering blue eyes. I nodded my apologies and patted her head, pushing past her small form and finally breaking through the wall of bodies to the oak doors in front of me.

I was outside.

It wasn't the library, but I supposed it would suffice. The cool crisp air of autumn caressed my cheeks with chilly fingertips, but I welcomed the touch. The sky was grey, but smiling down at me as I treaded across the emerald grass. The grounds of Hogwarts truly were majestic in the fall. There weren't enough trees to throw away their leaves on the ground, so there wasn't anything to hide the lawns. Autumn had a way of making the grass especially green, but normally, no one could admire it through the reds and yellows of the fallen leaves.

Finding my sanctuary, I sat down near the lake, sparkling in the rare foggy beams of sun that peeked down at me through the clouds. Closing my eyes, I laid back, breathing in the air and out the hectic bustle of my days here. And as the quiet hoot of an owl that didn't want to sleep just yet reached my ears, I smiled.

….

When I woke up, I felt something hard underneath my head. I opened my eyes slowly, peeking cautiously through the lids at the bright sky.

"Ah, bonjour my sweet!" A sweet, mocking voice said. My smile grew and I immediately sat up, lifting my head off the ankles that cushioned it and throwing my arms around it's owner.

"Fred! How'd you find me?" I asked him, pressing my cheek into his shoulder. I could feel his back rise and fall with his laughing breaths as my hands pulled him close.

"Hermione, I know you better than your own parents. Do you even need to ask that?" He replied, pushing me back to grip my shoulders.

Every time I saw him, I just had to smile. I didn't even have a choice; it was like my lips got excited every time they spied that auburn hair and freckled smile, and not just because they knew that he'd probably greet me with a kiss. It was just that he was Fred. I couldn't call him 'nice' or 'goofy', not even 'attractive'. Because they just didn't add up to the sum of whom he was. He was above all that, and no matter how fancy my adjectives got, they still never competed with him. So he was Fred. Just Fred, because that's as close as I could get in describing him.

"I'm glad you found me. I could have slept all day." I said casually, moving to cuddle up beside him.

"Why are you so tired, love?" He asked lazily, lying down in the grass as he pulled me down with him, wrapping on arm around my back and the other draped over my waist. I shrugged and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hectic day is all, I suppose." I said quietly. Fred gave me a crooked grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't stop thinking about me last night?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and turned onto my back. He laced our fingers together and we stared at the clouds.

"How's your day been?" I asked after a few moments, and when he didn't reply, I turned towards him.

He had already angled towards me, gazing at me with those lovely blue eyes. I blinked, but tried not to. I didn't want to stop looking at him, the glorious face that I could touch and feel without end. Those lips that I could kiss and listen to forever…

"What?" I asked, propping myself onto my elbow. This was the part in romance novels where the man would always laugh and smile, replying with an adorable compliment. He may address the quality of my clothing, or how my smile reminds him of summer days. I waited for the sweet nothing to be said.

Fred also propped himself up and leaned in closer. I held my breath, wondering what gentlemanly thing he might say.

"You've got some twigs in your mane."

"You pig."

"Ha, love you too 'Mione."

"Whatever, Fred Weasley. You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment." I turned to get up, trying to hide my smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes well, if I had said something purely, intoxicatingly romantic, I just wouldn't be being myself, no would I?" He chuckled into my ear, kissing my cheek, my temple, my jaw. I closed my eyes and allowed the smile to break free on my lips.

"No."

**R and R if you still love me 3**

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. Just think of it as an intro of my debut back into writing!**


End file.
